To Follow You
by yuseijacklover
Summary: Yusei's dad dies and he's left to live with his mum, but when she falls in love with a man called Roman things go from bad to worse for Yusei. Especially when he has to prove to his mum just how evil Roman truely is. Pairings undecided. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-gi-oh!5ds.

The next chapter of what if will be up tomorrow or Saturday.

* * *

><p>The door opened to reveal a young light brown haired woman in high heels and a middle length green dress.<p>

Her son was sat on the sofa watching the tele. He had black hair with yellow highlights running through a couple of the fine black spikes. His cobalt blue eyes were just like the ocean on a perfect summer day.

He was just like his father. Too much like his father. His dead father.

"Yusei, keep the place tidy until tonight." Hana told him as she hung her coat up and took her shoes off.

"Why?" Yusei asked casually as he flicked through the channels of the television.

"Because I have Roman coming round for tea."

"What! Why mum isn't there some one else you can pick whose nicer than him?" Yusei asked finally choosing a channel to watch.

"He and his brother are both very nice Yusei, besides you've only met then once and all they got a chance to say was hello." Hana told him as she looked through the post to see if their gas bill had come yet. "Oh and I am expecting you to eat tea with us." She added.

"No!" Yusei shouted, quickly jumping up from the sofa and throwing the TV remote on to the carpeted floor. "I don't like him mum, why can't you just realise that I don't like him and leave him out of my life!" With that Yusei quickly ran off to his room.

Hana sighed. She wished some times that Yusei didn't have a temper like his father's. She knew that it must be hard for Yusei after all it was hard for her as well. Losing Hakase was one of the worst things that ever happened to her.

Yusei and Hakase spent a lot of time together working on d-wheels she never helped them, because she wasn't any good at it, so she just provided them with drinks and snacks. Hakase died four years ago when Yusei twelve a week away from Yusei's thirteenth birthday.

He never managed to finish making the red d-wheel for Yusei. So Yusei finished it him self with the help of Jack, who really wasn't that much help, but he did keep Yusei company giving Hana no reason to complain.

With that thought in mind she went to the kitchen to start cooking tea.

* * *

><p>Yusei sat on his bed and opened his laptop. He was so annoyed with his mother at the moment.<p>

Nothing had ever been the same since his father died.

He quickly signed in to the little chat box icon, only Leo and Luna were online at the moment, but they were good friends of Yusei even though they were younger than him. Rally had met them and then introduced them to him and Jack, but how Yusei and Rally met still managed to escape Yusei's mind.

After speaking to the twins for about half an hour his mum called him after she had answered the door saying that Roman was here and that tea was ready.

So sadly Yusei signed off and put his laptop away, quietly and sadly walking back in to the room he fled earlier.

When he walked in he could see Roman and his mum sat at the table with the tea waiting for him. Yusei walked silently over to the table and sat down not touching any thing until his mother and Roman started eating.

A little way in to the meal Hana started a conversation, not that Yusei took much interest in it until Hana decided that Roman should ask Yusei some questions. Why did his mum have to make him eat with them?

"So Yusei what sort of things do you like to do?" Roman asked.

"I… I don't really know I… I just do what ever I feel like doing at the time." Yusei replied.

Roman looked completely bored all through out the time he was asking Yusei questions, but he was taking a lot of notice to what Yusei was answering at the same time.

When tea was finished Yusei quickly stood up his chair nearly falling over in the process. He was so close to managing to get out of the room, but his mum was a second quicker calling him to come back in to the room and sit down.

Yusei sat on the floor watching his mum as she took all of the empty plates out to the kitchen.

When she came back in to the room she and Roman came over and sat on the sofa behind him. They turned on the tele and found a film that they both liked was on, so unfortunately for Yusei he was stuck watching that film. Which in his opinion was a rubbish film any way.

When the film ended at half eleven, Yusei got up and quietly left to his room leaving his mum and Roman talking.

He quickly got ready for bed, before getting under the covers of the bed. The only noise was the very loud talking of Roman and his mum, despite this how ever he managed to quickly drift of to sleep after about two minutes.

* * *

><p>Yusei woke in the morning to the beeping of his mobile phone's alarm. Yusei climbed out of bed, quickly changing in to his school uniform and walking out to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.<p>

That plan, however soon changed when he saw Roman and his mum sat in the kitchen talking. So instead he just grabbed his bag and walked out of the door. Roman and his mum looking around at the noisy slam of the front door before continuing their previous conversation.

As Yusei walked in to the school building the bell rang making him quite glad that he actually didn't stop to have breakfast this morning as that would have made him later since he was walking very slowly today already and the fact that his legs were aching wasn't helping him to walk faster at all.

The twins and Rally walked past him as he walked quietly to the room that his class would be in. Leo was jumping around very energetically while Rally was trying, but failing to keep Leo's feet on the ground. Luna was being her usual self, very alert as to what was around her as she walked normally past the black haired teen.

They all said hi as they walked past, but Luna, being Luna, seemed to notice Yusei's facial expression wasn't usual. He wasn't smiling like usual. But then again there were only certain people who got a real and true smile from Yusei.

Yusei turned the corner and walked in to the room and walked towards Jack who was sat quietly at the back of the room on the windowsill. Again.

"I thought I told you that if you kept sitting on that thing that it would brake." Yusei said to Jack as he put his bag down on the table and sat, unlike Jack, on a chair.

"Yeah you did," Jack started, "But I've been sitting here for fifthteen minutes and it hasn't broken yet." Finished Jack even though he knew that Yusei was right. It would brake eventually.

"Just sit on this chair Jack." Yusei said pulling out the chair next to him for Jack. Jack shook his head until he heard the ledge below him creak. Then he darted across in a flash and was sat on the chair looking at Yusei who was shaking his head at his friend. "Some times I wonder if your brain is the right way round."

"Well even if mine isn't I've got you." Jack said as he swung he legs round and rested them on the table. Yusei wanted to tell Jack about the problem he had at home, but as he was about to open his mouth to say some thing Crow walked in to the room smiling like some kind of clown or idiot as he walked over to Jack and Yusei and sat down on a chair on the other side of the table.

"Guess what." Crow said excitedly as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"What?" Yusei and Jack asked in unison in a slightly uninterested voice.

"Kiryu's arranged a big party for all of his friends. It's next Tuesday." Crow replied as he stopped drumming his fingers on the table.

"Great," Started Jack, "We'll all have to go to that party then."

"I know it will be lot's of fun. What about you Yusei will you come?" Asked Crow looking to the said boy.

Yusei sighed. "You know that I'll have to ask my mum since she doesn't let me do barely any thing any more since well you know when he left us, but I'll come if I can."

"You better come Yusei," Jack said causing both boys to look at him, "I don't want to be left on my own with that mad clown, Kiryu and the little Jack Atlas fan club all night."

"No offence to you Yusei, but isn't your mum being a bit to over protective of you since well since he left you." Crow asked although he already knew the answer.

"Well Crow we already know that Yusei's mum is way to over protective," Jack said, "No offence though Yusei."

"None taken Jack."

"Good."

There teacher walked in, registered them and them got on with paper work until the bell went. Jack, Yusei and Crow stood up, grabbing their bags as they walked out of the door to their first lesson.

Kiryu was late again as usual as he ran up to the three before he and Crow turned and walked away to their maths lesson.

Jack and Yusei waved goodbye as they went separate ways. Jack heading towards a History lesson and Yusei to a German lesson.

As Yusei walked towards the basement rooms of the building he looked down at the ground, after all he had no reason to be happy. His mother liked some one that he didn't. There's was only one way Yusei could think that his current situation could possibly get worse.

He walked in and sat down, Nervin and Blitz walked over and sat down next to him explaining that Tank was away on holiday and just generally chatting to him. Not that Yusei was paying attention to much of what they were saying, but just thinking about what he may see when he got home.

* * *

><p>Jack walked to his next lesson, one that was actually with Yusei, Crow and Kiryu, so he would have some one else to talk to apart from Bruno, who he didn't really talk to, because Bruno was annoying and Jack didn't like him that much.<p>

Jack couldn't wait to speak to Yusei again. Since his friend didn't seem himself this morning, but Yusei was probably okay. After all this was Yusei that Jack was thinking about.

When Jack walked in to English, Yusei, Crow and Kiryu were already sat there talking, well Crow and Kiryu were talking. While Yusei was just sat there cutting up a sheet of paper.

Jack sat down between Yusei and Crow and put his bag on the floor before tapping Crow on the shoulder to ask him something. "What is it Jack?" Asked Crow a little annoyed that Jack had interrupted his conversation with Kiryu.

"Do you know why Yusei's sitting there cutting up pieces of paper?" Jack asked quickly.

"No Jack, I don't he was sat like that when we came in to the room and we tried talking to him, but he wouldn't speak to us."

"We did try Jack he just sat there like we weren't here." Kiryu added after Crow finished.

"Oh okay." Jack replied as he turned to his friend who was still cutting up the sheet of paper. "Yusei," Jack started, "Why are you doing that?"

No reply. So he asked Yusei the same question again.

Still no reply. So Jack took the paper and scissors out of Yusei's hand. "What is up with you Yusei?"

"Nothing Jack, nothing at all." Yusei replied in a normal straight tone. While still looking down at the table.

Jack's questions were interrupted by their English teacher wanting to start the lesson on poems. Jack just looked at Yusei for most of the lesson.

At the end of the lesson the teacher wanted to collect in their books. Catching a glimpse of Yusei's book, Jack saw that his friend had done no work at all, which was very unlike Yusei. For once Jack had done more work than him.

* * *

><p>Yusei was no where to be seen at break, but then showed up in Maths and Music, but then disappeared again at lunch.<p>

Jack, Crow and Kiryu were sat at there usual table in the lunch hall, but Yusei just wasn't with them like usual.

"Is it me or is Yusei not himself today?" Crow asked while taking a huge bite into his sandwich.

"What do you think I have been trying to figure out all day Crow?" Jack asked slightly annoyed that Crow hadn't picked up on what he was trying to do.

"Well what ever it is that is wrong with Yusei we need to find out and we need to find out as soon as possible." Kiryu replied stopping the upcoming fight between Jack and Crow.

"Yeah, but it's not like we can just go over to him and say 'Hey Yusei what's up you can tell us, because we promise not to tell anyone, but if it's something that we have to tell an adult then we'll break our promise and tell them.' can we." Crow said before continuing to eat.

Jack stood and banged his fists down on the table. "Look you two, just leave Yusei alone and allow me to get all the answers we need, because if I leave it to you Crow, you'll mess it all up," Jack shouted as he began to walk away, "Oh and no offence Crow."

"Well I take offence Jack and I won't leave Yusei alone." Everyone looked at Crow as he shouted back to Jack who had just ignored him and walked out of the doors.

"Crow sit down." Kiryu said grabbing Crows wrist and pulling him back down in to his seat. "Just leave Jack, he's not worth it."

Crow just looked to the door Jack had gone out and growled. None of this, however went unnoticed by Luna who had seen the whole thing from were she was seated across the hall, making her even more worried about the person she saw as her big brother.

* * *

><p>Aki walked in to her Biology class quite happy, until she saw Yusei. He was sat on his own looking down at something in his hands and looked quite sad. Aki hated to see Yusei sad..<p>

Aki loved Biology and was happy that it was her last lesson of the day before she could go home, have tea and sit down and watch TV.

She walked over to where Yusei was a stood looking at him for a moment.

"Can I sit here?" She asked, choosing to be polite and ask before she sat down in case Yusei didn't want her sat with him.

Yusei didn't reply and ignored her, continuing to sit there looking at the thing in his hands.

It was only when Aki sat down and he could see her that he realised she was there and quickly put the thing that he was holding away in his bag. Then he turned to look at her puzzled face.

"Are you okay Yusei?" Aki asked.

"Yeah." Came Yusei's quiet reply.

"Okay, but Jack told me he was worried about you at lunch. Then Crow and Kiryu came to me and said that they were worried about you."

"I'm fine really Aki."

"Okay." Aki mumbled even though she wasn't that sure about it, but she didn't have time to say any more on the subject, because there teacher walked in to start the lesson. She would have to finish this conversation with Yusei later.

The bell rang at the end of the day and many were happy to leave school very quickly. Yusei and Aki got up and walked out of the science room and into the corridor, where they passed Rally, Leo and Luna.

The two boys were busy putting books away in their lockers, while Luna was just stood there waiting. She grabbed Aki's arm as the brown eyed girl went to continue walking with Yusei.

"Can I speak to you?" Luna asked looking almost pleadingly at Aki.

"Sure," She replied before turning to Yusei who had stopped and was currently looking at them, "Go on I need to speak to Luna and your mum won't be happy if your home late."

Yusei's answer was a nod of his head before he continued to walk to the exit of the school building. With Yusei walking away, Aki turned her attention to Luna.

"So what's wrong?" She asked kindly.

"I'm worried about Yusei." Luna told her older sister like figure, before going back to nervously biting her nails.

"To tell you the truth Luna, so am I," Aki told the green haired girl, while looking towards the exit of the school building, "So am I."

* * *

><p>Yusei and Jack walked along the road together for a while before their paths spilt to go separate ways.<p>

Jack had only just managed to catch Yusei as they left school and then Jack had spent the whole time talking about his boring History lesson with only Kiryu and Bruno for company.

Jack had told Yusei how Sherry had come back from a sports tournament half way through the lesson and had been non stop talking about how she would see Yusei in Geography on Friday.

Yusei just sighed after Jack left him to walk the rest of the way on his own. Yusei wondered if Roman would still be at the flat when he got home. How much he hoped that Roman wouldn't be there.

Yusei walked in through the flat door to see a note on the table written in his mum's hand writing. It read;

_Dear Yusei_

_I've had to go to a meeting at work, I will be back quite late, so Roman kindly volunteered to look after you. _

_Be nice and do everything that your told to. _

_p.s. Your pe kit is on your bed for you._

_Mum_

Yusei sighed. Roman would be here and all night by the sound of it. Which Yusei was sure would not work out well for him.

"Hello Yusei," Roman said just after Yusei had sat down, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, "What are you doing?"

Yusei thought that it was obvious what he was doing. "I was about to watch the TV." Yusei replied.

"No you aren't about to watch TV," Roman started staring at Yusei intently. Yusei just looked confused as to why. "You are going to your room and your going to do all of your homework and then I might let you watch TV.

Yusei stood up off the sofa and picked up his bag. "This is going to be a long night." He said quietly to himself as he walked in to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>So you guys enjoyed my other story <em>What if <em>and now you have this story to read.

Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's Chapter 2, sorry for the wait.**_

* * *

><p>After sitting in your bedroom for a whole evening on your own, including not being allowed anything to eat or drink can make you feel very unhappy when you wake up in the morning.<p>

And to add to that having your laptop taken away from you. Yusei woke up for another boring day at school and at to that fact that Roman was most likely still here.

Yusei got changed in to his school uniform and walked into the kitchen, planning to have something to eat before he left to go to school since he hadn't eaten anything at all yesterday.

He walked in to the kitchen to see Roman sat at the dinning table. Great Roman was still here and his mum was no where to be found.

"Where's my mum?" Yusei asked Roman who just smiled back at him.

"She phoned me last night and told me that she wouldn't be back until either late Saturday evening or early Sunday morning," Roman paused as Yusei walked across the kitchen to a cabinet full of glasses, "Someone else phoned last night as well." Roman finished completed his sentence.

"Who was it?" Yusei asked Roman as he got himself a drink of water.

"Crow." Roman replied plainly.

"What did he want?" Yusei asked as he turned around to face Roman. Yusei took a sip of the water he held in his hand.

"Something about a party and Tuesday and that he was ringing to ask your mum if you could come to it or something like that. I wrote it down on this piece of paper for her." Roman said as Yusei finished drinking his glass of war and put the glass in the dish bowl.

"Well I suppose that since mum will be with you on Tuesday night I'll be allowed to go to the party." Yusei said as he walked over to the door and picked up his bag and walked back to the table placing his bag on one of the chairs that surrounded the table.

"That's not my decision to make. Yusei shouldn't you be getting to school?" Roman asked the boy.

"Yeah I probably should, but I-" Yusei was cut off as Roman interrupted what he was trying to say.

"Off you go then." Roman said as he picked Yusei's bag up and through it at Yusei, who only just managed to catch it.

"But I-"

"Go!" Roman said forcefully as he opened the front door of the flat. Yusei walked over to the door and put the bag over his left shoulder. Roman pushed Yusei out of the door.

"See you later or goodbye might have been nice." Yusei mumbled to himself as he walked out of the building and started walking to school.

* * *

><p>Yusei arrived at school about five minutes before the bell rang which made him much more annoyed that Roman hadn't let him eat anything before he left the flat this morning.<p>

Yusei walked in to the room his class were usually in for registration. He was shocked to see Jack sitting on a chair and not the window ledge.

"Hey Yus." Jack said as Yusei sat down next to him.

"Are Crow and Kiryu here yet?"

"Yeah they should be back soon." Jack said looking to the door.

"Why where did they go?" Yusei asked.

"Crow had Aki's German book, so Kiryu went with Crow to make sure that he doesn't get lost looking for her."

"Oh." Was all Yusei said as he chucked his bag on the floor just as Crow and Kiryu walked in.

"What's that in your hand Crow?" Jack asked pointing to the piece of paper Crow was holding.

"Aki's teacher gave it to me when I gave Aki her German book back."

"He asked what it was Crow." Kiryu said interrupting what Crow was saying.

"Oh right detention slip." Crow said casually as he sat down, Kiryu sitting down next to him.

"Really Crow," Yusei started, "That's your third one this week, so you better tell us what it's for this time then."

"Music homework." Crow replied like he was talking about a normal event that happened all the time. Then again Crow almost always got detention. Three a week was his current record.

"So when will we all see each other apart from break and lunch?" Kiryu asked.

"We'll all see each other in French." Jack said.

"And I'll see Jack in Science, Kiryu in Art and Kiryu and Jack in IT," Crow said, "Yusei will only be in our French class though."

The bell rang shortly after their conversation had finished. Jack and Crow walked off to Science and Kiryu walked off to History. Yusei waited and when they'd disappeared from his sight he walked up to the hall where his drama lesson was.

He soon met Aki outside and then the two of them walked in to the room, put their bags down and sat down on the floor.

* * *

><p>After the group had been in different lessons they met up in French. Yusei was there before any of them. He was just sat there sharpening a pencil.<p>

"Great Yusei doesn't look himself again."

"He hasn't for a while though Crow, I'm beginning to get used to this behaviour." Kiryu said as the three sat down next to Yusei.

"Hey Yus." Crow said trying to let Yusei know that they were there, but Yusei just ignored them like he had done in English yesterday.

Yusei didn't speak to them for the whole of the lesson and then disappeared once again at break.

* * *

><p>Jack sat in RE with Bruno which then gave Jack an idea. He knew that Bruno knew a lot of stuff that Yusei knew, so maybe Yusei was with Bruno at break today and at break and lunch yesterday.<p>

"Bruno," Said person looked at Jack since it was a rare acutance that Jack would speak to him. "Have you seen Yusei lately."

"Not at all Jack." Bruno said before going back to his work. There was no one else that Jack could think of that Yusei would spend some time with.

* * *

><p>"Yusei?" Sherry said before getting Yusei's attention.<p>

"Yes."

"Do you know what countries border Spain?" Sherry asked Yusei.

Yusei sighed before answering her question. "France and Portugal." He told her.

"Oh Yusei your so good at Geography. Sherry said as she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck. Yusei wasn't bothered though and just ignored her until she got the message and removed her arms.

Yusei just sighed today seemed like such a long day.

* * *

><p>RE was something that Yusei paid no attention to what so ever. He was just sat there wishing that he could go home and sleep. Oh and get something to eat as well.<p>

But that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

Their RE teacher let them leave a few minutes early which made Yusei a little bit more happy although all in all he still felt pretty down hearted.

* * *

><p>Yusei was walking as quickly as he could, but somehow Crow managed to find him.<p>

"Yus, hey Yusei!" Crow shouted.

Yusei just turned to face Crow stopping in his tracks to speak to his orange haired friend.

"What do you want Crow?" Yusei asked.

"I want to know where you were going to disappear to?" Crow said back.

Yusei just remained silent and looked down at the ground.

"So where are you heading?" Crow asked again hoping to get at least some form of answer from his friend.

"School Library." Yusei replied before walking away from Crow. Crow just let his eyes follow Yusei till his raven haired friend was out of sight. He was going to follow Yusei, but Jack and Kiryu walked up to Crow. Kiryu placed a hand on Crow's shoulder.

"Just let him go Crow." Kiryu said.

"We can see that Yusei needs to be alone for a while." Jack finished completing Kiryu sentence.

Crow just sighed and left with Kiryu and Jack. None of them saw Yusei after lunch since they were all in different lessons, but what surprised them most was when they didn't see Yusei After school either.

* * *

><p>Yusei woke up to silence, complete silence which wasn't usual in Neo Domino since there was almost always busy traffic even at night.<p>

He picked up his phone off of his bedside table and checked the time. It was one o clock in the morning, luckily for Yusei it was now Saturday, so he didn't have to go to school, but that meant that he was stuck with Roman for all of the day.

He tried to get back to sleep, however when he was still awake half an hour later he decided that it was useless to keep trying since he just couldn't stay asleep.

He got changed in to the clothes he usually wore when he wasn't wearing his school uniform. He walked out of his room quietly well aware that Roman was sleeping in the spare room which was just across the hallway.

He walked in to the living room and reached for his door keys that lay on top of one of the kitchen counters.

However Yusei either wasn't fully awake, there was something wrong with his reflexes or he was just really clumsy at the moment as he dropped the keys on the floor before he'd even picked them up probably.

Yusei thought it was more to do with the fact that he was just being clumsy. He quickly got down on his hands and knees and picked the keys up of the floor.

He stood back up and walked to the front door he quickly unlocked the door and walked out being really careful not to slam it shut behind him as he had a tendency to do that lately.

After a little bit of walking down the road he arrived at the ever so familiar garage. The garage wasn't theirs and strictly speaking they didn't have one because of the fact that they lived in a flat.

The garage belonged to a friend of his father called Zora. Yusei thought that Zora would want the garage back when his father died, but Zora seemed to have some kind of love for Yusei as she agreed to let him keep the garage if he did a couple of things for her every year.

Yusei had to agree to that, after all the garage contained a load of his father's work. Including the duel runner that his father had started to build for him.

Yusei opened the garage door, flicked the lights on then shut the door behind him. The red runner came in to view. It was built brilliantly, but it wasn't finished.

His father didn't get the time.

So Yusei had tried to finish it with the unhelpful help of Jack, but shortly after he'd started trying to finish it himself his mother had said that he couldn't work on it any more.

The garage was the same as it was two and a half years ago. Although Yusei hadn't used the garage for a year and a half he had still continued to help Zora.

When Yusei left the garage at what he thought was little while later. Yusei had lost track of the time since he hadn't brought his phone and there was no clock in the garage.

There was a clock on the computer, but Yusei hadn't worked out his father's password yet he was close, but close wasn't good enough.

He locked the garage and walked back home. On his way back to the flat Yusei remembered that he needed to eat something when he got in. He'd already not eaten for two whole days due to the fact that Roman ate meat and Yusei was a vegetarian.

Roman had offered to cook Yusei something, but Yusei refused to eat the meat that Roman cooked and Yusei had quickly found out that Roman couldn't be bothered to buy any fruit or vegetables.

Yusei opened the door to their flat, but he couldn't have predicted or did he expect what welcomed him.

"Yusei where in the world have you been?" Roman asked as Yusei walked through the door.

"I was just," Yusei thought for the right words he couldn't tell Roman where he had truly been, "I was just at the park." Yusei said, but his reaction wasn't believable, well Roman didn't believe it any how.

"Is that so."

"Yes."

"Well why were you at the park so early in the morning and then returning at eleven?" Roman asked.

"Because I went to meet Crow and the others." Yusei lied. Roman wasn't predictable and Yusei knew that Roman hated him already since the day they first met each other.

Roman wasn't one to let Yusei's lies go down easily.

"Then how comes Crow rang me and asked if you where able to come round to his house and help him with his maths homework then?" Roman said trying to draw the truth out of Yusei.

Yusei cursed as quietly as he could, but Roman must have had super hearing of some kind as he gave Yusei a look of I can hear what you said.

"I'll give you one chance Yusei to tell me the truth where were you?"

Yusei had no clue how to react to what Roman had just said. He'd never been good at lying, but Yusei was obviously worse than he thought he was at it.

"I'm waiting for your answer Yusei. Come on your mother wouldn't like the fact that you where lying to me." Roman said while smiling.

"It's none of your business." Yusei said as he turned to walk to the kitchen to fetch himself something to eat.

"Where are you thinking off going now?" Roman asked. Yusei stopped walking very annoyed with the man. He was treating him like he was some kind of young child who couldn't be left alone even for a second.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get myself something to eat." Yusei said. When Roman didn't reply he turned around thinking it strange how Roman didn't have anything to say to that.

Yusei's first mistake.

Roman grabbed Yusei's right wrist and dragged him in to the sofa pushing him down, so that Yusei was sat on the sofa and Roman was stood infront of him.

Yusei absolutely hated being treated like a child, he was sixteen for the Crimson Dragons sake.

After about a minute Yusei tried to get up but Roman simply put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

Why did Yusei have the feeling that at only eleven fifteen something bad was going to happen to make him hate Roman completely.

"I'll ask you again where were you?"

'_What would you care.' _Was what Yusei felt like saying to him, but he forced himself to stay quiet. He had the strangest feeling that what ever he answered would get him in trouble.

"I'm waiting." Roman said pressuring Yusei for an answer of where his was which made Yusei even more nervous than he already was. On top of that Yusei wasn't normally a nervous person.

Roman leaned in closer to Yusei. "Where were you?" He asked again his voice sounded annoyed and when Yusei tried to turn his head away, Roman grabbed his chin and forced Yusei to look at him.

Roman nails were digging into Yusei, so bad that he just lost it and snapped at Roman.

"I was no where that you need to be aware of. I don't like you, your completely evil! I'm going to make my mum see that somehow there's no way she'll marry you, she wouldn't do that!" Yusei paused for a second before continuing his ranting. "Now if you actually don't mind your nails are digging in to my chin so I'd be happy if you would let go of me. Oh and just so that you now Roman, I'm going to go to Kiryu's party on Tuesday, because I never get to do anything with my friends, so I'm not going to let a bastard like you stop me!" Yusei finished his rant and attempted to get his breath, but then he realised exactly what he'd said.

Yusei's second mistake.

Yusei by now was well aware that Roman had a short temper especially since his mother had always said so.

Before Yusei could even gather what was happening in his mind he felt a hand grab his throat and then forcefully throw him back in to the wall.

The raven haired teen looked up to a bright purple light on Roman's arm he couldn't make out a shape, because the light was to bright. It got even brighter as Roman came closer.

What happened next was a blur to Yusei as darkness was all that took over his mind. Before his eyes closed and the world went dark he thought that he could see a red light coming from his own arm, but he didn't have the time to question that as his world disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Crow!" Kiryu shouted as he knocked on the front door of his orange haired friend's house.<p>

Crow opened the door to see Kiryu standing there without Jack, which amazed Crow at how much noise Kiryu could make on his own.

"Have you done your maths homework Kiryu?" Crow asked.

"No I was going to see if Yusei could help me since you said that he might be able to come round and help you."

"He's not even here. Yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Kiryu asked.

"Come in, sit down and I'll explain it to you." Crow said. Kiryu walked in and shut the door behind him. When they were both sat down Crow started his story.

"You see I phoned Yusei this morning, but I didn't get an answer on his mobile, so I phoned his home phone and Roman answered."

"Isn't Roman the person his mum's going out with?" Kiryu asked.

"Yes he is, but anyway he said that Yusei wasn't home and then I told him that I couldn't get through to Yusei's mobile."

"What did Roman say?" Kiryu asked.

"He said he'd get Yusei to ring me back, but he hasn't and it's now half three."

"When did you phone Yusei and Roman?"

"I rang Yusei's mobile at half nine and their home phone at quarter to ten."

"So it's been seven hours since you rang Yusei and six hours and forty five minutes since you rang Roman." Kiryu concluded adding up the time.

"So what do you think we should do?" Crow asked.

"I think we should ring Jack and see if he's heard anything from Yusei and if Jack hasn't then we should all go and look for him.

"I'm going to go round his flat and see if I can speak to him."

"Crow that's a good plan if Yusei's there. But what if he's not?" Kiryu asked.

"If he's not then something really bad is wrong."

"What do you count as bad though Crow." Kiryu mentioned well aware that Crow changed his mind on what was bad and what wasn't bad all of the time.

"I don't know maybe none of us knowing where are best friend is." Crow said before standing up and picking up his door keys off of the telephone table.

Crow and Kiryu walked out off the front door and locked it behind them.

"I'll go and see Jack." Kiryu said to Crow before running off towards Jack's house.

"And I'm going to find Yusei, somehow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay done.<strong>_

_**I hope you like this chapter I will hopefully update my other stories today and maybe post a new story.**_

_**So please review.**_

_**PM with pairing ideas, include them in your review and check out my poll for pairings on this story please.**_


End file.
